Limits
by stephi-247
Summary: Sasori has his limits. Deidara likes to pass them.


A/n: So I realised again how much I love SasoDei and how depressing it was that I only had one story about them, so, I wrote another, not a particularly good one, but I'll live.

* * *

It was fair to say that Sasori and I had... conflicting ideas on what truly made something art. And I so often liked to remind him how wrong his were. At first it had the desired effect. I could evoke some kind of reaction out of him. Then all I had to do was sit there and happily take part in one of our little tiffs. I could spend hours fighting with him, watching him sigh in irritation, roll his eyes at my arguments and finally decide that nothing he could do would change my mind and go back to fixing his puppets, just as he always did.

I must confess, this was probably my favourite part. In his anger, he tended to be rough, his hands moving quickly and an expression of set determination on his face. No matter what I said or did, nothing could get him out of it. And believe me, I tried.

Now days, I think he has just decided that i'm not worth fighting with. I sit there whilst he hands delicately repair the snapped off limbs of his puppets, before making some smart ass remark about how 'they were a pathetic excuse for art', and 'could I just blow them up already?' And he seems to contain his anger, and return to his repairs.

Today was one of those days. I was sitting cross legged on my bed, whilst he sat at the desk and this time, reattached this particular puppets leg. It kinda scared me in a way just how important all these puppets were to him. I shook my head and prepared myself for my attack. "Sasori-no-danna, why do you bother fixing those stupid things." I noticed him visibly stiffen and I grinned. "Wouldn't it be so much quicker for me to blow them up and turn them into real art, un?"

This is the part where he normally just pretended I didn't exist. Occasionally he would turn and give me a scathing glare, mostly to emphasize how much I was pissing him off, before he continued with his work.

Of course I was hoping that I might get him into a fight this time. I had gone as far to say that they were stupid. This probably doesn't seem like a lot, but in all my years as his partner, I had never called his puppets 'stupid'. I had always respected them as a battle utensil, never going further than to say that they couldn't be considered proper art.

He spun around violently on his chair, giving me one of the filthiest looks I had ever seen his apathetic self direct at anyone. "WHAT did you just call them Deidara?"

I heard Kisame stop talking out in the kitchen momentarily, before he continued, perhaps a few decibels louder than before. I leaned forward, until I was lying on my stomach, head perched on my hands that were held up vertically due to resting my elbows in front of me. "I said they were stupid Sasori-no-danna. And, now that I think about it, you cant really consider them art either, because they don't really last forever, do they? You are always fixing them."

This is the part where if Sasori himself wasn't a puppet, I guess he would have turned a bright shade of red and steam might have even started to come from his ears. "Deidara, the reason they don't last forever, is because I battle with them, the reason you always managed to maintain some form of acceptance for them, what changed?"

If you didn't know him as well as I did, you would think he was no longer angry, and was purely trying to reason with me as though I was a four year old child. Of course, I am far superior to all those people and knew that under his calm exterior and and level tone of voice, lay infuriation stronger than any emotion I had probably evoked in him.

Shaking that thought out of my head, I smiled and tried to increase the innocence of my stature. I know he saw right through it, but I could tell it was making him angrier. I know it seems stupid to want him angry, but the only thing I can seem to do is make him angry, so I do, just as confirmation that I can still do something to his feelings.

"I don't know Danna." I replied in the sweetest voice I could manage. One thing that annoyed him almost as much as my views on art, was when people had no justification for their opinions. So, I chose this as another of my irritation techniques.

I really know how to get him riled up, don't I?

He took a few deep breaths before he stormed over and grabbed the front of my shirt and dragged me away from the bed, violently lifting me to his face level.

I suppose here I really had to give him credit for the fact that he managed to lift me, seemingly so effortlessly- He was a puppet after all, he didn't exactly work out. I regret to say my shock most likely showed on my face, or so his smirk told me. "Deidara, I KNOW that you don't think my puppets are stupid, I'm also aware that you know how much people who have no basis for their opinions irritate me, and that you are NEVER one of those people. So please explain to me WHY you are trying so hard to get me angry."

Now really, I have never been one to tell others about my feelings. You couldn't exactly expect me to just tell him that I was madly in love with him, and would do ANYTHING to make him even acknowledge my existence. So I just stared at him, biting my lip trying to think of something I could do to substitute that seemed realistic. Even then, it seemed that he could always tell when I was lying, so was there really any point?

I looked anxiously to the side and he took me by my chin with his spare hand -did I mention he was holding me up with just one?- and forced me to face him. "Deidara, i'm not letting you out of this, now explain to me why it is you are so determined to distract me from my work and get me angry at you."

I placed my hands on his shoulders to steady myself and wrapped my legs around his waist, something that luckily didn't seem to bother him. I opened my mouth to answer -with what, I had NO idea- and closed it again. He frowned at my reluctance and loosened his grip on me, with me tightening mine on him. I realised that I could easily reach the ground, but honestly, I was quite content with him holding me up.

"Deidara."

I looked away, trying desperately to think of something. His tone had moved from angry, to smug and now, curious. I wasn't sure if I was imagining it or not -probably- but there even seemed a level of concern that he was trying to conceal.

I looked back and locked eyes with him. I took a deep breath willing myself to just say it, but I didn't.

Now don't ask me what force on heaven or earth influenced me to kiss him, because honestly, I couldn't tell you. But I did. Just as I think I had mentally prepared myself to tell him that I loved him, I lost my confidence. Well, it seemed that my brain replaced it with suicidal thoughts, because really, no one other than someone wanting to die would DARE kiss Sasori. I didn't want to die, yet I kissed him, so to say I was fucked, is an understatement.

Regaining use of my better judgment, I pulled away and waited for him to kill me. I opened my eyes slowly and he was staring at me. Fuck

Fuck, fuck, fuck. Of course he picked now to hide anything and everything that was going through his head. I mean one would assume it was only the most painful and torturous ways to kill me, but still, that was hardly the point. Well, maybe it was the whole point, but when I couldn't get anything out of his expression., I did the next best thing I could think of. I struggled in his grip, deciding that if I valued my life, I would probably just take the cowards way out of it and run- run far away and hope he didn't find me. But he wouldn't let me go. I lowered my legs to the ground and pulled against him, but that didn't work either. He growled and pulled me against him, capturing my lips with his. Again.

Okay, so the last thing I expected was him to kiss me back. I mean, this is Sasori, he is a puppet, he also didn't think about anything but his puppets, and here he was, kissing me.

So, in shock, I pulled away. He smirked at me, but I could see an element of a genuine smile under his smugness. "Now Deidara, will you please shut up and let me finish with this?" He let go and I stood in shock as he returned to his seat, turning his back to me as though nothing out of the ordinary had just happened, before walking out in somewhat of a daze. I sat at the kitchen table beside Hidan, and everyone in the room glanced over at me curiously. I suppose it was kind of suspicious that one minute we were yelling at each other, and then when I came out I wasn't having one of my normal reactions. Normally when we fight, either he wins -and I leave pouting and complaining- or I win and I skip out, singing about how great I am. Then again, its not every day that Sasori kisses me, and honestly, I can't tell if I won or lost just now, so it was fair I didn't have a normal reaction, right?

"What's wrong with you Deidara? You look like you just saw a ghost." Pein said, frowning at me over the table.

* * *

I probably could have seen a ghost and been less shocked.

* * *

* * *

A/n: there. Its not very good, but oh well. I suppose I just have to deal don't I? Reviews are nice -nudge nudge- thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed that. 


End file.
